


Classification/Diapers/Humiliation.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: The ABDL Avenger world [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Avengers Family, Diapers, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: This right here is just a small little 'sup and go' part.In this we will be looking at the classifications of the different members and this entire Series will be plots provided by you, give me something to work off of and we can make these stories great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bascially I need a break from the other stories and I'm in a series need for some AB/DL stories for the Avengers
> 
> They'll be drabbles or at most 3 part stories if I really get invested but this is because I am stocking up on some chapters to send out for later. I'm buzzing to hear what you all have planned.
> 
> If you can think of more laws to follow I will happily add them in as well.
> 
> I'd love to have some input of were any other members of the avengers fall like -  
> Thor  
> Sam  
> etc.
> 
> Please also give me some staple rules you'd love for littles, like ones that spread through all the littles and then ones for specific littles.  
> Tad = dad in welsh (My language)  
> Tata - Dad finnish

Classification AU

This AU is where the world is divided into three classifications. Each Classification has it's own laws and rules that they must follow, failure to do so can get them in trouble or lead to illness. Littles Are NOT ASEXUAL - Only when in little space.

Littles are often a lot smaller than a neutral or a caregiver, they're easy to pick up and often weigh barely anything.

Caregivers tend to be taller than littles and have a natural strength that allows them to carry them around.

 

Little laws include

  * Spending at least 4 days a week in head space.
  * The little must consent to being cared for by the caretaker.
  * The little has a right to decide if they want to be in head space or not.
  * Littles who have a head space of below 4 must wear diapers even out side of head space. - This is due to them having weak bladders.
  * Littles who have a head space under the age of 10 must wear pull-ups. See reason above.
  * All Littles must spend time at a day-care or play centre if they do not have a caregiver.
  * All Littles Must attend some type of Play-group with their care-giver.
  * A contract must be signed by both the big and little to say they consent to the care and any punishments that have been talked about.



Caregiver Laws - 

  * A contract must be signed by both the big and little to say they consent to the care and any punishments that have been talked about.
  * A caregiver must attend a little care course to understand how to care for a little - After they graduate they must attend an evaluation to check that they are still able to care for a little.
  * Ensuring your little attends a play-group at least once a week.
  * If without little and certified you must go to a play centre or day-care to ensure you don't get ill from lack of care taking.
  * If in a relationship with your little, do not have sex with them in little space.



Neutral Rules 

  * A Neutral is not to be given full time guardian ship of a little no matter the circumstances as they will be unable to care for them.

  * Neutrals can be given temporary Guardian ship if it means they will be babysitting, the longest time this can last is 14 days.

  * A Neutral will be assessed before being allowed to work in close contact with littles and trained to look after them if they wish to go into that line of work.

  * Nuetrals are to be tested in different categories to ensure they are classified correctly and do not fall into other sub categories such as Alpha/Beta/Omega or others.




 

 

Classification of the Avengers.

 

The Avengers seem to only fall into two catergories, these are Littles and Caregivers.

 

Littles ages and head spaces-

  * Tony Stark - 18 Months - 2 1/2 years (29 years)
  * Peter Parker - 1 year to 2 years old. (16 years)
  * Bruce Banner - 3 years old. (31 years)
  * Steve Rogers - 2 years old (24 years/100 years cause ice)
  * Scott Lang - 4-5 years old (27 years old)
  * Loki Odinson - 8 Months to 1 year (Appears 20/120 Asguard!)



 

 

 

Caregivers and their titles. -

  * Bucky Barnes - Bubby (Peter, Tony, Loki) Daddy (Steve) Tad (Bruce) - Pinterest Mom 101 (25 years/101 years frozone time)
  * Natasha Romanov - Mama (Peter, Tony, Steve) Nasha (Bruce) - The Protective hen. (27 years)
  * Clint Barton - Dada (All) - The fun dad (32 years)
  * Nick Fury - Papa (All) - The scary dad who gives the best cuddles. (35 years)
  * Phil Coulson - Tata (All) - Pinterest Mom in training. (35 years)
  * Sam Wilson - Pop's (All) - The jokester dad. (22 Years old)
  * Thor Odinson - Daddy (Everyone but Steve) Da (Steve) - The silly dad (Appears 24/124 years Asgaurd Fun!)



 

 

Neutrals.

  * James Rhodes - Uncle Rhodey (All but Tony.) Rho-Bear (Tony)
  * Pepper Potts - Aunty Pep (All but Tony.) Pepper (Tony)
  * Happy Hogan - Happy (All)
  * Maria Hill - Aunt Hill (All)
  * May Parker - May. (All but Peter) Aunt May (Peter)



 

So for this AU the whole team (Including Peter, Nick and Phil) All live in the Tower. This was after all the littles basically attached them selves to the caregivers, here's some back round. Also everyone is a lot younger than their cannon ages if you haven't noticed (Except Peter he's still a little 16 year old bean)

Tony Never got classified until after Afghanistan, he hid it well until Nick yelled at him and he had a deep crash into head space. (Nick almost had a heart attack from the realisation he was chewing out an upset little)

Peter just got his classification from school a few months ago and when May found out she knew she couldn't look after him. Phil stole him.

Bruce has been under Natasha and Clint's care since they met, he was classified from a young age and did his best to hide it. It ended with Nat finding him having little time in his room.

Steve was Bucky's baby from the war, no one but him knew about it and when Bucky came back and found out his baby was hiding his classification still he put an end to it.

 

Write down below and give me some promps so I can get to work, I hope you guys are as excited for this as I am.


	2. Rules and classification!

OK guys so I have 2/4 stories mostly complete but I'd like to have some help with some Staple rules I have some here -

  * Be little at least four days a week.
  * When feeling little tell one of the caregivers.
  * Don't fight little space.
  * If you're uncomfortable about something say so.
  * Bath time every night before bed.
  * Dinner is 6:30pm.
  * Use your manners. Please, thank-you etc.
  * If you want more little time just ask.



When I say staple rules I mean rules that span for all littles that means that no matter which little these apply to them. Along with staple rules we have rules that apply for littles, I will take suggestions and I have some but I wont be writing them down as that's spoilers for the story :3

I also would adore some suggestions for more Laws for the littles, caregivers and Neutrals as I feel there isn't enough. I should also specify that Laws for these categories fall into sub categories so laws like 'Don't kill' and such do exist these are just special laws for these categories

 

Thank you for reading this! This story is also up for promps so just pop them down below!

 

THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME CLASSIFY THE BOYS 


	3. Classification testing for Littles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just so when Bruce and Peter get classified you'll under stand what is going on. Also! THE QUESTIONAIR AND THE PICTURE PART are open for adding things to it.

Classification Testing for Littles.

This test is to be carried out on individuals with suspected Little tendency's as a way to place them, this is to be done after the blood test but before the results. This test is split into two parts. These parts include -

  * Picture choices : The subject is allowed to choose between pieces of card that vary between two choices to three choices. This allows the classifier to start getting a feel for preferences and mentality of the little.
  * Questionnaire - This allows the subject to fill out answers in which gives the classifier a more stable ground to age the little, giving them more evidance to place said little in a certain group.



**Picture choices -**

  * A teddy bear or a game-boy (Game console)
  * A bottle - A Sippy cup - A regular cup.
  * A crib - A toddler bed - A regular bed.
  * A pacifier or a blanket.
  * Mobile or Night light.
  * Diapers or Pull ups.
  * Bath seat - no bath seat.



**Questionnaire -**

 

 

_Do you wet the bed?_  

Yes

No

Sometimes (Specify)

_Do you sleep with a light source?_

Yes

No

Sometimes

_Do you sleep with any toys?_

Yes

No

Sometimes

_Do you need music or sound to get you to sleep? _

Yes

No

Sometimes

_Do you often finding your self rushing to the toilet to avoid accidents?_

Yes

No

Sometimes

_Do you have a caregiver or caregivers often helping you with everyday things - I.E remembering to eat, wash hands brush my teeth?_

Yes

No

Sometimes

_I have good emotional control._

Yes

No

Sometimes.

_I prefer to be in the company of caregivers._

Yes

No

Sometimes

_Do often find your self behaving in an hyperactive fashion?_

Yes

No

Maybe

A/N - Any suggestions for questions or Pictures are appreciated! Thank you! Feel free to take the test too XD


End file.
